One Litre Tears for You
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Chap 4 bagian 2 terbit  Tersenyumlah, dengan itu dunia tidak akan mengetahui nasib kejam yang menimpa dirimu... Kepedihan yang menghantui dirimu... Dengan pairing IchiRuki slight KaienxRukia, dengan ini silahkan R&R!
1. Part 1: Keanehan

Toki: konnichiwa minna-san! Toki disini!

Momo+Yukiko: kali ini To-chan mempersembahkan… One Litre Tears for You!

Toki: (girang) YUP! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film drama "One Litre of Tears" yang mengisahkan seorang gadis yang terkena penyakit Spinocerebellar ataxia!

Rukia: (nongol entah darimana) HEH! Di dramanya kan ceweknya mati tuh… berarti…

Toki: Ya, lo nanti bakalan mati, karena lo yang bakal jadi ceweknya! WAKAKAKAKAK! (kabut hitam mulai muncul)

Rukia: (masih ngotot) Ta-tapi kan! Hinamori lebih cocok buat peran itu!

Toki: (mulai kesel) Gak bisa! Momo tuh karakter favorit gue! Gak bisa gue biarin mati! Dan juga, nih fic juga genrenya Romance, yaudah gue pasangin lo sama Ichigo! Kalau gue pake Momo, gue gak mau ngepairing Momo sama siapa-siapa! Jadi, NGERTI LO HAH?

Rukia: (sweatdrop) Iya deh, gue nurut…

Toki: (mulai balik ke wujud manisnya) Tenang aja! Nih, chappy! (ngasih Rukia boneka chappy berukuran 2 meter)

Rukia: (girang) KYAAA! CHAPPY!

Toki: Nah! Karena Rukia udah setuju, jadi… Momo! Silahkan disclaimer-nya!

Momo: Hai! Toki-san bukan pemilik Bleach beserta mahkluk yang didalamnya dan juga One Litre of Tears!

Toki: Oke! One Litre Tears for You… DOZOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Petunjuk:<strong>

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai" – _bicara dalam hati

_Hai _– narasi Rukia/flashbask

* * *

><p><strong>One Litre Tears for You<strong>

"**_Apa kamu merasa susah berbicara?"_**

"…_**Tidak"**_

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kamu besok pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Nee-chan?"

"Eh?" tanya cewek yang disebut; Kuchiki Rukia. "Untuk apa Nee-chan? Aku tidak sakit kok!"

Sang kakak; Kuchiki Hisana, hanya tersenyum kecil. "Yah… Kan kamu sering jatuh dan menjatuhkan barang akhir-akhir ini… Nee-chan cuma… Takut kamu kenapa-kenapa… Kapan aja boleh deh! Asalkan, kamu mau ke rumah sakit sama Nee-chan, oke?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Mungkin saja itu karena aku kecapekan bukan?"

Hisana terdiam. "Yah… Tapi kan…"

Rukia terkekeh. "Baiklah! Kalau Nee-chan memaksa, aku akan ke rumah sakit bersama Nee-chan! Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku lagi ya!"

Hisana hanya terkekeh. "Oke! Sekarang, kamu siap-siap sana untuk besok!" ujar Hisana, Rukia mengangguk.

_Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, siswi SMA Karakura. Aku tinggal bersama Hisana-nee-chan dan suaminya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Awalnya sih, aku tidak setuju tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia dan aku tak mau merepotkan kerabatku, jadinya aku tinggal bersama mereka._

Setelah selesai menyiapkan apa yang diperlukannya besok, Rukia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. _"Huwa! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok!"_ Dan dengan pikiran itu, Rukia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou minna!" sapa Rukia yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.<p>

"Ohayou! Sarapannya sudah jadi tuh!" ujar Hisana dari dapur. Rukia langsung bergabung dengan kakak iparnya yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan.

"Ohayou Nii-sama!" sapa Rukia pada Byakuya. Byakuya yang mendengar suara khas adik istrinya itu, menurutkan korannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou. Sepertinya kau ceria sekali hari ini" Mendengar ucapan Byakuya, Rukia langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Momo!" ujarnya semangat. Hisana yang mendengar ucapan adiknya, langsung terkekeh.

"Bukannya kamu menunggu-nunggu untuk bertemu senpai-mu itu… Siapa namanya… Kaien!" ujar Hisana, membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Ne-nee-chan!" teriak Rukia sebal, menyebabkan tiga orang yang berada di meja makan tertawa riang.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang ayo kita makan" ujar Byakuya. Rukia dan Hisana mengangguk setuju.

"Hai! Ittadakimasu!"

Rukia dengan cepat melahap apa pun yang ada di meja makan, kadang-kadang dia tersedak. Hisana hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Ya ampun! Kamu ini, meskipun sudah SMA, tapi kamu tetap seperti anak kecil ya!" ujar Hisana sambil menyondorkan Rukia segelas air putih.

"Ya! Aku takutnya ketinggalan bus!" ujar Rukia. "Oke! Selesai!" Rukia langsung meraih tasnya. Hisana langsung bengong, melihat piring adiknya sudah bersih tanpa sebutir nasipun. Byakuya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan adik iparnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" ujar Rukia.

"H-heh! Tunggu! Bento-mu!" ujar Hisana panik, sedangkan Byakuya melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

Tapi, ketika Rukia baru keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai berlari di jalanan aspal, tiba-tiba…

BRUUK!

Hisana, yang tadinya berlari kecil mengejar adiknya, kaget dan langsung berlari kencang mengejar adiknya. Setelah keluar rumah, Hisana kaget melihat adiknya menangis dengan dagu berdarah.

"Ru-Rukia! Kamu kenapa?"

"A-aku… hiks…"

"Tunggu! Nee-chan antarkan ke rumah sakit!" Hisana berlari ke dalam rumah. Byakuya bingung melihat tampang panik dari istrinya itu.

"Ada ap-"

"Kunci, mana kunci mobil? Rukia jatuh lalu dagunya berdarah!"

* * *

><p>"Huh… Kok Rukia-chan belum datang ya?" tanya Hinamori Momo; sahabat Rukia semenjak SMP.<p>

"Aku juga gak tau… Ada apa ya…" tanya Inoue Orihime.

"Ya, anak-anak! Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini ya!" ujar Ochi Misato; wali kelas 1-A sekaligus kelas Rukia.

"Baik sensei!" ujar para murid dengan nada malas.

"Lho? Dimana Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya sang guru.

"Tidak tau sensei!"

"Tidak tau… Huh… Masa pengurus kelas bolos sih?"

* * *

><p>Hisana menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat, sesekali melihat ke kursi belakang, melihat adiknya yang memegangi dagunya yang berdarah dengan handuk kecil.<p>

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok… Tunggu ya…" ujar Hisana menenangkan. Rukia mengangguk lemah.

Mobil mereka memasuki daerah Rumah Sakit Seiretei. Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir, Hisana membantu Rukia turun dengan perlahan.

"Ayo kita turun… Nee-chan bantu ya" ujar Hisana dengan lembut.

Saat melihat tangan Rukia yang bersih tanpa sebersit luka, Hisana mengerutkan dahi. Dengan perlahan, dia menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih nak, sudah mengantarkan dokumen ini padaku… Bisa-bisanya aku lupa… Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak cepat-cepat ke sekolah, Ichigo?"<p>

Pemuda yang disebut; Kurosaki Ichigo, menggelengkan kepala. "Tenang saja ayah, terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa kok"

Sang ayah; Kurosaki Isshin, menghela nafas. "Baiklah, pergilah kalau begitu, baru seminggu masuk sekolah tidak enakan kalau telat?"

"Ah… Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>"Nah, lukanya sudah diobati! Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa"<p>

Hisana menghela nafas lega. "Lukanya tidak membekas kan sensei?"

Sang dokter tertawa. "Tenang saja, beberapa minggu juga akan hilang"

Rukia tersenyum. "Arigato ne sensei"

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Hisana teringat sesuatu.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Kita kan sudah dirumah sakit… Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian check-up?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata "Baiklah"

Setelah bertanya kepada suster, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang dokter saraf.

"Namanya saya Unohana Retsu. Yoroshiku" ujar sang dokter.

"Saya Kuchiki Hisana dan ini adik saya, Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bantuannya" ujar Hisana. Unohana hanya tersenyum.

Setelah memberitahu masalahnya, Unohana hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, sejak kapan kamu berjalan tidak benar?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Mulai dari bulan lalu… Kupikir aku hanya kecapekan"

"Apa kamu merasa susah berbicara?"

Rukia dan Hisana agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa hubungan cara berjalan dengan cara berbicara. "…Tidak"

Setelah bertanya-tanya, Unohana mulai menyuruh Rukia melakukan beberapa hal seperti berjalan telanjang kaki, berdiri satu tangan, dan lainnya. Setelah itu, Rukia juga melakukan diagnosis x-ray seluruh tubuh.

"Baiklah, hasilnya akan keluar beberapa hari lagi" ujar Unohana dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Uhm, sensei… Aku sakit apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Belum diketahui secara pasti, tetapi, setiap kali ada masalah dengan tubuhmu, tulislah dalam buku, seperti menulis buku"

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Rukia meninggalkan kakaknya untuk berbicara dengan sang dokter. Saat menunggu, dia melihat seorang cowok yang sudah khas baginya.

"_Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran di bus? Baka Rukia!" ujar Rukia menggerutu dalam hati sambil berlari. Tiba-tiba, dia terjatuh sendirinya dan menabrak sebuah sepeda. "Aduh!"_

"_Hei! Itu sepedaku tau!"_

_Rukia mendongak lalu melihat cowok berambut jingga menghampirinya. Ketika menyadari dia yang berteriak tadi, Rukia langsung berdiri. "Gomen…"_

_Setelah membetulkan letak sepedanya, Rukia memunguti semua barangnya yang jatuh. Lalu dia mencoba berlari, tetapi tidak bisa. _Aku tidak bisa kesana tepat waktu kalau begini!

_Cowok itu menghela nafas lalu menaiki sepedanya. "Naiklah"_

"_Eh?"_

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Lalu mendapati seorang Kuchiki Rukia dengan kapas dibawah dagunya. Ichigo terkekeh. "Kenapa dengan dagumu?"

Rukia mendengus. "Uruse… Lagipula, kenapa ada disini? Gak sekolah? Apa jangan-jangan kamu sakit lagi!"

Ichigo mendengus. "Ayahku itu professor disini"

Rukia terdiam. "Hah? Gak mungkin! Pasti bohong!"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh, tidak menjawab pernyataan Rukia.

**~TBC~**

_**What's coming up?**_

"_A-aku… Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia masih berumur 15 tahun! Mana mungkin aku memberitahunya?"_

…

"_Penyakit ini, belum ada obatnya"_

…

"_Daijobu… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Percayalah"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yak! Inilah part pertama dari fic drama abal ini! DIMOHON SANGAT REVIEWNYA! Oiya, Happy Birthday Minna-san berhenti sementara karena otak ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik… Hehehe… Sekali lagi, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD


	2. Part 2: Kenyataan

Toki: HAI! TOKI DISINI!

Yukiko: Wah! Ada 3 orang yang nge-review! Saatnya membalas review!

Toki: Untuk Sora Yasu9a 2230612, eh… Toki juga gak tau… Hehehe…

Yukiko: Halo juga ariadneLacie-san! Makasih untuk dukungannya!

Toki: (blush) Makasih Kasumi Shiragiku-san atas pujiannya!

Rukia: (nongol sambil teriak histeris) HUWAAAA! Kok dagu gue diperban gini?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Lo kan kemaren jatuh neng!

Yukiko: Ne To-chan! Yu muncul gak di fic ini?

Toki: Eh… Gak tau deh soal itu… Gomen… Sudahlah! Part kedua One Litre Tears for You! Dozou!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach never be mine…

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai" _– bicara dalam hati/percakapan di telpon

_Hai _– flashbask/isi diary Rukia

* * *

><p><strong>One Litre Tears for You<strong>

**"**_**A-aku… Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia masih berumur 15 tahun! Mana mungkin aku memberitahunya?"**_

_Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Yah, kadang-kadang aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar… tapi,_

"Rukia?"

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya ketika mendengarkan suara kakak iparnya itu. "Iya? Ada apa Nii-sama?"

Byakuya memasuki kamar Rukia dengan muka agak khawatir. "Lukamu… sakit tidak?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Hanya sedikit kok! Nii-sama tak perlu khawatir!"

Byakuya menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja, oke?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Hai!"

* * *

><p>Hisana termenung seorang diri. Layar televisi yang menyala tidak dia perhatikan dengan baik. Sepertinya, percakapan dirinya dengan dokter yang menanggani adiknya terus terulang diotaknya.<p>

"_Sensei… Boleh saya bertanya?"_

_Unohana tersenyum. "Apa pun boleh"_

"_Bi-biasanya kan kalau orang jatuh, pasti dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menompa tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh kan? Ta-tapi, ketika aku melihat tangan Rukia… ditangannya tidak ada luka sama sekali… Aneh kan?" ujar Hisana panjang lebar._

_Unohana hanya terdiam. Lalu tidak beberapa lama, dia memberikan resep obat kepada Hisana._

"_Tembuslah resep obat ini di apotik rumah sakit ini. Adikmu harus meminum obat ini 3 kali sehari. Jangan sampai lupa ya" ujar Unohana tersenyum kecil._

_Hisana melihat resep obat yang ada di tangannya._

"_Sensei… Adikku tidak… apa-apa kan?"_

KRING KRING!

Suara telpon membuyarkan lamunan Hisana. Karena cuma dia yang ada di rumah, mau tidak mau dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Hisana-san? Bisa saya berbicara dengan orang tua anda?"_

Mendengar suara Unohana, Hisana mengerutkan dahi. "Ano… Kenapa harus dengan orang tua saya?"

Hisana mendengar suara disebrang sana menghela nafas berat. _"Menurut saya, orang tualah yang perlu tau hal ini terlebih dahulu"_

Jantung Hisana berdetak kencang. _"Ada apa ini?" _pikirnya dalam hati. "Orang tua kami… sudah tiada…"

Suara disana terdengar kaget. Lalu dengan perlahan, Unohana berkata _"Baiklah… Hisana-san, bisakah anda cepat-cepat kesini?"_

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan! Kenapa kemarin kamu gak masuk? Lalu, ada apa dengan dagumu?" tanya Momo khawatir.<p>

Rukia terkekeh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Momo khawatir padanya. Waktu pertama kali tes masuk ke SMA Karakura, Momo juga khawatir karena dia datang terlambat dengan lutut berdarah dan baju basah kuyup.

"_Ngomong-ngomong soal tes, dimana Ichigo?" _tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Momo, yang merasa terabaikan, berteriak tepat di telinga kiri Rukia. "Hoi! Kuchiki Rukia! Jawab pertanyaanku dong!"

BRUAKK!

Rukia langsung jatuh dari kursinya ketika mendengar Momo berteriak. "Mo-MOMO! Sialan kau!"

Kedua sahabat itu pun kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Momo tertawa riang. "Makanya! Pertanyaan orang dijawab dong!"

Rukia mengejar Momo dengan muka kesal. "TAPI KAN GAK PERLU TERIAK DI TELINGAKU!"

Ketika asyik kejar-kejaran, tanpa alasan jelas, Rukia merasa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. "E-eh?"

Sebelum badannya membentur lantai kelas yang terbuat dari keramik, tangan seseorang sudah mencegahnya duluan. "Heh! Hati-hati kalau berlari! Dasar!"

Mendengar suara Ichigo yang mengomelinya, Rukia langsung menjauh dari tangannya. "A-aku tak perlu bantuanmu, kepala jeruk!"

Momo mengeplak kepala Rukia. "Rukia-chan! Berterima kasih dong sama Kurosaki-kun!"

"A-aduh! Oke! Arigatou Ichigo…" ujar Rukia sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

Ichigo terkekeh melihat tampang Rukia. Beberapa saat setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi.

* * *

><p>Unohana memandang dengan serius hasil x-ray kepala Rukia. Sesekali mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan ada keganjalan serius di gambar itu.<p>

TOK TOK!

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Unohana berkata "Masuklah"

Dengan langkah ragu, Hisana masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hanya sendirian?"

Hisana mengangguk, lalu bertanya "Ada masalah apa dengan adikku sensei? Kenapa kita tidak bisa berbicara di telpon?"

Unohana menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Hisana tepat dimatanya. "Hisana-san, penyakit adikmu adalah…"

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan!"<p>

Rukia langsung menoleh ketika Momo memanggilnya. "Ada apa Momo?"

Momo tersenyum. "Hari ini, kamu latihan basket kan?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Yup, kamu ingin melihatku latihan lagi? Tidak keberatan aku pulang sore?"

Momo terkekeh. "Daijobu!"

Sewaktu SMP, Rukia dan Momo mengikuti ekskul yang sama, yaitu basket. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Rukia yang ingin dekat dengan kapten basket putra mereka; Kaien. Alasan mengapa Rukia ingin memasuki SMA Karakura adalah dia ingin berada satu sekolah dengan Kaien.

Ketika SMA, Momo tidak mengikuti ekskul basket lagi karena dia memiliki hal yang paling dia sukai sekarang; melukis.

"Lagipula, sekalian aku ingin melukis Rukia-chan memasukan bola ke ring basket!" ujar Momo semangat, hal ini membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Apa menariknya melukis pemula sepertiku?"

Momo mendengus kesal. "Rukia-chan! Kau itu jago main basket lho! Jangan merendahkan diri dong! Bukannya kamu sekarang masuk regu regular karena kepintaranmu dalam basket?"

Rukia tersipu malu. "Eh… Iya, tapi…"

"Sampai-sampai, Kaien-senpai memujimu! Benarkan?" ledek Momo, membuat muka Rukia berubah warna.

"Mo-MOMO!"

Koridor sekolah yang kosong itu diiringi tawa riang kedua sahabat yang saling menyayangi itu, tidak mengetahui takdir kejam yang akan menimpa salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

><p>Dengan lesu, Hisana memcoba memasukan kunci rumah kedalam lubangnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, hal itu selalu gagal. Dengan jengkel, Hisana memukul pintu rumahnya. Hisana benar-benar tidak menyukai takdir yang diberikan Tuhan kepada adiknya. <em>"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Rukia?" <em>tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Spinocerebellar ataxia?"_

_Unohana mengangguk. "Ya, untuk lebih rinci, tolong lihat hasil x-ray daerah otak Rukia-chan dengan hasil x-ray otak yang normal"_

_Hisana menyipitkan matanya untuk sejenak. Benar, ada yang berbeda dari kedua gambar tersebut._

_Unohana menghela nafas berat, lalu menjelaskan semuanya. "Ada tiga daerah yang membuat gerakan tubuh manusia menjadi luas, yaitu cerebellum, batang otak, dan saraf tulang belakang. Dan cerebellum itu selalu berkembang seiring perkembangan pemiliknya. Akan tetapi, milik Rukia-chan sepertinya… sudah berhenti berkembang…"_

"Hisana?"

Hisana langsung membalikan badannya, mencari sosok yang memanggil dirinya. Ternyata orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri, Byakuya.

Byakuya menyadari tampang Hisana yang pucat bertanya "Ada apa?"

Hisana langsung tergagap. "A-ah… I-itu…"

Byakuya mengerutkan dahi. "Apakah ini soal Rukia? Apakah ini tentang hasil check-up-nya?"

Hisana masih agak tergagap, tapi kali ini menyanggupi pertanyaannya. "I-itu… ya… Ini tentang hasil check-up Rukia…"

Byakuya, yang melihat Hisana makin pucat, langsung memeluk dirinya. "Baiklah… Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku… Itu tidak apa-apa…"

Hisana terisak. "Gomen nee… A-aku… tidak bisa mempercayainya…"

"Mempercayai apa? Apa kondisinya seburuk itu?"

"Itu…"

"_Berhenti berkembang?"_

_Unohana mengangguk. "Ya,berhenti yang disebabkan berhentinya perkembangan cerebellum adalah penderita sering jatuh…"_

_Ya, Rukia memang sering jatuh…_

"…_penderita tidak bisa memegang benda dengan benar…"_

_Ya, Rukia sudah beberapa kali ini tidak bisa mengambil makanan dengan sumpit…_

"…_penderita tidak bisa mengukur jarak…"_

_Ya, Rukia akhir-akhir ini ketika dimintain mengambil botol kecap, butuh beberapa kali untuk berhasil menggapainya…_

"…_dan penderita tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar dan akhirnya…"_

"_Penyakit ini, ada obatnya kan?" sela Hisana, tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh apa yang disebabkan penyakit yang diderita adik kesayangannya itu._

_Unohana untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas dengan berat, seakan tau pertanyaan itu akan keluar cepat atau lambat. "Dengan teknologi sekarang ini, penyakit ini, belum ada obatnya"_

_DEG!_

_Jantung Hisana seperti berhenti berdetak. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya._

"_Saya harap, anda memberitahu adik anda dengan cepat lalu melakukan program rehabilitasi agar dia dapat berjalan dengan benar untuk sekarang"_

_Hisana menahan air matanya. "__A-aku… Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia masih berumur 15 tahun! Mana mungkin aku memberitahunya?"_

_Unohana tersenyum perih, bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat jawaban seperti itu."Baiklah… Anda tidak perlu memberitahunya sekarang. Untuk sekarang, Rukia-chan harus rajin meminum obatnya ya"_

Tangis Hisana pecah, membuat Byakuya makin erat memeluknya. "Ba-bagaimana ini…? Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya begitu saja! Aku… aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedihnya lagi!" teriaknya, teringat saat orang tua mereka meninggal dunia dan wajah sedih Rukia yang baru berusia 7 tahun.

Byakuya mencoba menenangkan. "Tenanglah Hisana… Kau belum bertanya kepada dokter lain bukan?"

Hisana mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Byakuya yang berusaha memberinya solusi. "Be-benar juga… Mungkin saja… mereka berpendapat lain…!"

Byakuya tersenyum kecil sambil membelai kepala istrinya. "Ya… Dan aku akan membantumu melewati takdir kejam ini… Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik iparku begitu saja?"

Hisana membalas senyuman Byakuya. "Arigatou… karena mau disampingku melewati semua ini…"

"Daijobu… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Percayalah"

**~TBC~**

_**What's coming up next?**_

"_Nee-chan… Sebetulnya, penyakitku itu apa?"_

…

"_Unohana-sensei adalah salah satu murid terbaikku"_

…

"_Penyakit oto-chan itu… eto… apa ya namanya?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huwa! Gak percaya bisa bikin part ke-2nya sekarang! Ya, mungkin gak sebagus yang readers harapkan… Di chapter ini, kayaknya agak ByakuHisa deh… dan kayaknya, readers kesulitan buat tau dimana aja latar-latarnya… (-_-) Yosh! Terima kasih atas waktu yang terbuang untuk membaca drama gaje ini! Kalau gak keberatan… **Boleh minta reviewnya?**


	3. Part 3: Kecurigaan

Toki: (lompat-lompat) Yosh! Kita ketemu lagi yaaaa!

Yukiko: Bagi kalian yang mendukung To-chan, arigatou!

Momo: Huwa! Tumben Toki-san semangat bikin cerita! Biasanya gak gitu!

Toki: Gak tau nih! Tiba-tiba ada semangat buat ngetik cerita!

Momo: (muncul aura hitam) Kalau gitu… kok edisi pas aku ulang tahun di Happy Birthday Minna-san! Belum terbit ya?

Toki: (keringat dingin+pura-pura lupa) Eh… Aku siapa ya? Ini dimana? Hohohoho…

Momo: (aura hitamnya makin tebal) Hm? Mau menghindar ya? Fufufu… (ngeluarin tobiume)

Toki: (lari) HUWA! EMAK!

Momo: (ngejar Toki)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sudahlah! Karena To-chan lagi maen kejar-kejaran sama Mocchi…

Toki: (teriak gaje) WOI! YU-CHAN! BANTUIN!

Momo: (terus ngejar)

Yukiko: (makin sweatdrop) Jadi Yu aja yang buka! Chapter ke-3 One Litre Tears for You, D-I-B-U-K-A-!

* * *

><p><strong>Petunjuk:<strong>

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai" – _bicara dalam hati

_Hai – _flashbask/isi diary Rukia/hasil search Hisana di google

**Disclaimer: **Bleach dan One Litre of Tears bukan punya Toki! Tapi, mungkin suatu saat… Fufufu… (digetok Tite Kubo sama pembuat film One Litre of Tears)

**Warning: **OOC, typo, gaje, abal, dllnya

* * *

><p><strong>One Litre Tears for You<strong>

"**_Ne nee-chan…Sebetulnya, penyakitku itu apa?"_**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hisana pergi ke Rumah Sakit Seiretei. Ketika melihat Hisana terengah-engah menemuinya, Unohana terkejut. "Ada apa Hisana-san? Apa ada masalah dengan Rukia-chan?"

Hisana menggeleng berkali-kali. "Ano… Bisakah saya, meminta hasil x-ray Rukia? Ma-maksud saya, mungkin saja dokter lain berpendapat lain dengan anda"

Unohana terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk sebentar"

Hisana lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap Unohana. "Saya juga setuju dengan cara Hisana-san, dan saya juga bisa memberitahu beberapa dokter saraf kepada anda" ujar Unohana sambil menulis sesuatu; mungkin sebuah nama dan lokasi.

Hisana tersenyum lega. "Arigatou…"

"Tapi, selama anda melakukan pencarian ini, penyakit ini… tetap akan berkembang"

Senyum Hisana menghilang. Unohana berkata lagi. "Waktu Rukia-chan untuk dapat bergerak bebas sangat tipis… Apakah anda sudah memberitahu Rukia-chan?"

Hisana menggeleng lesu. "Darimana… saya dapat kekuatan untuk melihat mukanya yang bersedih?"

Unohana terdiam, terus menulis. "Baiklah, Rukia-chan harus terus meminum obatnya ya"

Hisana tersenyum kecil; sedih dan lesu. "Hai sensei…"

* * *

><p>"Huwa! Bekal Rukia-chan kelihatannya lezat sekali!"<p>

Rukia tersenyum melihat tampang kedua sahabatnya ketika dia membuka bekalnya. "Nee-chan selalu memikirkan kesehatanku, mungkin itu kebiasaan yang turun dari oka-san" ujarnya sambil mengunyah nasinya.

"Enak ya… Punyaku selalu makanan sisa…" gerutu Momo. Orihime melihat Momo dengan perihatin.

"Pantas saja kamu terlihat kurus! Ini! Ambilah sebagian dari bento-ku!" ujar Orihime sambil menyondorkan kotak bekalnya.

Jujur saja, Momo tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dibawa Orihime untuk makan siang hari ini. Setiap hari, Orihime selalu membawa makanan yang _unik, _sampai-sampai Rukia dan Momo enggan untuk mencobanya. Mungkin, rasanya… terlalu _luar biasa _untuk mereka.

"Uhm… Daijobu! Aku sudah kenyang! Hehehehe" tolak Momo dengan sopan, tidak ingin melukai perasaan Orihime.

"Eh? Kalau sudah kenyang sih… Apa boleh buat!" Orihime lalu melanjutkan aktivitas makan siangnya.

Tanpa disadari, tangan seseorang mencuri telur dadar dari kotak bekal Rukia. Rukia, yang tidak sudi seseorang mencuri lauk kesukaannya itu, langsung memukul tangan itu. Si pemilik menggerang kecil.

"Heh, kerdil! Jangan memukul tanganku dong! Memang kau kira, tanganku itu apa?" Sudah dikira Rukia, pencurinya _pasti _Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri! Kalau mau makan, bawa bekal sendiri! Jangan nyuri punya orang lain!" teriak Rukia, membuat Ichigo makin kesal.

"Itu namanya bukan mencuri tau! Aku kan hanya meminta! Dasar cewek kerdil pelit!"

"Siapa yang pelit? Dasar kau kepala jeruk!"

"Penggila Chappy!"

"Pembohong!"

"Dada rata!"

Muka Rukia memerah. "A-APA? BERANINYA-!"

Pertarungan sengit terjadi diantara kedua pengurus kelas 1-A. Semua murid berkumpul untuk menyaksikan, kecuali Takayashi Mizuno (**A/N: **Karakter buatan saya).

"_Kuchiki Rukia sialan! Dia pikir bisa mengambil Kurosaki-kun-ku begitu saja?"_

* * *

><p>Hisana duduk di ruang tamu dengan laptop hitam kesayangannya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu.<p>

Tik tik… _Spinocerebellar _Tik Tik… _ataxia_

Ketika menekan tombol enter, muncul banyak tulisan berwarna biru. Hisana mengklik salah satu dari mereka.

KLIK!

_Spinocerebellar ataxia…_

_Menyebabkan hal-hal seperti: susah berbicara, sulit untuk menulis…_

Mata Hisana tetap melirik keseluruh kata yang ada dilayar komputernya. Di kalimat itu, hatinya merasa sakit.

_Pengobatan belum ditemukan._

* * *

><p>"Hei! Kudengar, katanya Mizuno dari kelas 1-A menyukai si kepala jeruk dari kelas yang sama ya?"<p>

"Kudengar juga begitu! Kalau gak salah, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Katanya sih, orangnya tuh aneh! Masa, orang tinggi kayak dia, malah masuk klub biologi! Kayak gak ada ekskul lain saja!"

Rukia menghela nafas mendengar semua orang membicarakan Ichigo. _"Apa yang spesial sih? Dari cowok pembohong, aneh, konyol kayak Ichigo?" _pikirnya sambil sibuk melakukan pemanasan.

"Yak! Semuanya kumpul!"

Anak basket putrid, termasuk Rukia, langsung menghentikan pernafasan dan berlari berbaris rapi di depan Yukiko-sensei; pelatih basket mereka.

"Yosh! Minggu depan, kita ada latihan tanding dengan SMA Rokungai! Kita pilih pemainnya ya! Kelas 2, Tatsuki!"

"Hai!"

"Michiru!"

"Hai!"

"Ryo!"

"Hai"

"Mizuho!"

"Yosh!"

"Kelas 1, Rukia!"

Mata violet Rukia melebar. "Eh?"

Yukiko terkekeh. "Heh! Kok malah jawab 'Eh?'! Jawab yang benar dong!"

Rukia benar-benar merasa senang. "H-hai!"

PRIIT! Pluit ditiupkan. "Baiklah! Semuanya, latihan Lay up!"

"Hai!"

Dari jauh, Kaien dan temannya melihat Rukia dari jauh.

"Woi! Kaien! Kenapa melihat si Kuchiki melulu? Naksir?"

Muka Kaien memerah. "Uruse…"

Ketika Rukia menatap Kaien, Kaien langsung tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempol padanya. Muka Rukia memerah dan membalas senyumannya.

* * *

><p>"Ini jelas bukan karena anemia"<p>

Hisana menunduk. Sudah banyak dokter yang dia temui hari ini. Tapi jawabannya sama saja: itu _Spinocerebellar ataxia._

Sang dokter menghela nafas. "Kalau anda melakukan check-up di Rumah Sakit Seiretei, tidak mungkin ada kesalahan"

"Tapi… bisa saja-"

"Kuchiki-san, mengenal sebuah penyakit itu tidak rumit"

Hati Hisana hancur. _"Apakah takdir… tidak memihak Rukia?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo, ayo temani oka-san mencari kayu bakar!"<em>

_Ichigo kecil; berusia 5 tahun, langsung berlari kearah ibunya. "Hai!"_

_Saling bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama. "Oka-san! Lihat! Ada kelinci!"_

_Kurosaki Masaki; sang ibu, hanya tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya mengejar kelinci liar yang ditemukannya. "Ayo Ichigo! Jangan ganggu dia!"_

_Ichigo kecil kecewa. "Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya dia akan kesepian kalau sendiri?"_

_Masaki mengelus lembut kepala anaknya. "Kelinci liar itu lebih senang sendiri, kalau misalnya ada yang mendekatinya, dia bisa stress"_

_Dengan lugu, Ichigo kecil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kok oka-san tau banyak tentang hewan?"_

_Masaki tersenyum. "Sebetulnya bukan cuma hewan, oka-san juga peduli dengan manusia. Karena mereka semua… sama-sama berarti!"_

"Ichigo? Kamu ada didalam?"

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Ichigo terlepas dari lamunannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa yah?"

Dengan senyum, Isshin berkata "Ayo kebawah! Yuzu memasak banyak makanan hari ini?"

Ichigo bingung. "Eh? Memang ada yang spesial hari ini?"

Isshin tertawa. "Anak bodoh! Kita kan belum merayakan kelulusanmu!"

Dari bawah, Yuzu ;adik perempuannya, berteriak. "Karin-chan! Bantuin dong! Jangan nonton bola terus!"

Karin ;kembaran Yuzu, membalas dengan nada datar. "Tunggu. Aku ingin lihat tim mana yang mencetak gol duluan"

Isshin terkekeh. "Ayo cepat! Keburu Yuzu ngamuk!"

Ichigo tersenyum. Keluarganya tidak banyak berubah. Ya, tidak banyak yang berubah.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Ini obat apa nee-chan?"<p>

Dengan senyum, Hisana mengelus kepala adiknya. "Obat itu untuk membuatmu lebih fokus!"

Dengan penuh tanya, Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. "Fokus?"

Hisana mengangguk. "Ya! Kan akhir-akhir ini kamu sering jatuh atau menjatuhkan barang, jadi-"

"Obat ini untuk membuatku tidak sering jatuh, begitu bukan?" lanjut Rukia.

"Ya, sejenis itulah!"

"Tadaima"

Mendengar suara berat yang sudah khas itu, Rukia dan Hisana menghampiri pemilik suara itu. "Okaeri!"

Byakuya mencium lembut bibir Hisana, membuat adik iparnya tertawa jahil. Dengan lembut, Byakuya mengelus kepala Rukia. "Bagaimana luka didagumu?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi kok! Mungkin besok setelah pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan apakah perbannya sudah boleh dibuka atau belum"

Mendengar suara riang Rukia, Byakuya tersenyum senang. Hisana lalu menarik lengan Rukia. "Mandi sana! Air hangatnya sudah mau dingin tuh"

Rukia menepuk dahinya. "Oiya! Oke deh!"

Sambil berlari kecil, Rukia meninggalkan Hisana dan Byakuya berdua saja.

"Kau tak memberitahunya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang suami, Hisana menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… tak sanggup"

Dengan perlahan, Byakuya menarik Hisana kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tau… Aku akan membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah pergi ke dokter yang lain?"

Merasa Hisana menegang dalam pelukannya, Byakuya mengetahui jawabannya; nihil.

Hisana menangis didalam pelukan Byakuya. "Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tak akan pernah sanggup memberitahunya…!"

Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, Byakuya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan bajunya basah dengan air mata orang yang dia cintai.

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan! Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku kali ini! Malahan, tadi ketika aku berlatih basket, bola yang kulempar selalu masuk ke ring basket. Semoga hari seperti ini terulang lagi besok!<em>

* * *

><p>"Yak! Hanya butuh beberapa hari saja, dan luka ini akan sembuh total!"<p>

Rukia tersenyum senang. "Arigatou sensei!"

Ketika Rukia keluar, bola karet seukuran bola basket mendarat dikakinya. _"Bola ini punya siapa ya?" _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Itu bolanya!"

Ketika Rukia baru mau mengambil bola itu, gadis berumuran 10 tahun sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu. Rukia tersenyum.

"Itu bolamu?" tanya Rukia. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa bermain sendirian?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan malu-malu, gadis itu memutar bolanya.

"Eto… Aku menunggu oto-chan…" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana sambil menunggu ayahmu, kita bermain bersama?" tanya Rukia. Gadis kecil itu langsung ceria.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berlari menuju halaman rumah sakit. Kadang-kadang, kaki Rukia terasa berat untuk diangkat, sehingga beberapa kali dia bisa saja jatuh. Gadis kecil itu merasakan hal yang aneh dengan Rukia.

"Ne nee-chan… Nee-chan sakit ya?"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Rukia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, padahal di otaknya cuma ada kecurigaan.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk dagu Rukia. "Luka kakak, persis seperti luka oto-chan" ujarnya.

Rukia makin penasaran. "Memangnya, ayahmu terkena penyakit apa?"

Gadis itu memainkan jarinya; bingung. "Penyakit oto-chan itu… eto… apa ya namanya? Yang pasti ada-"

"Yaya-chan!"

Gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang melihat Unohana. "Unohana-sensei!"

Rukia terkejut sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada Unohana. Unohana, yang kelihatannya kaget melihat Rukia ada di rumah sakit ini, tetap tersenyum membalas senyuman Rukia.

"Ayah Yaya-chan sudah selesai diperiksa" ujar Unohana sambil membelai lembut gadis kecil itu.

Yaya; gadis kecil tadi, membalikan badan dan melambaikan tangan kepada Rukia. "Nee-chan! Oto-chan sudah selesai diperiksa! Maaf ya kita belum sempat bermain!"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya juga. "Tidak apa-apa! Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja kan?"

"Ya!"

Rukia melihat jam tangannya, terpekik ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. "Nee-chan pulang dulu ya! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Tepat ketika Rukia pergi, seorang pria dengan kursi roda muncul dengan suster dibelakangnya.

Yaya tersenyum. "Oto-chan!"

* * *

><p>Hisana memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya, sesekali melirik buku kecil yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil. <em>"Kami-sama! Semoga saja dia orangnya!"<em>

_Hisana mencari-cari buku tentang Spinocerebellar ataxia; penyakit yang diidap Rukia. Ketika menarik sebuah buku besar dengan tulisan penyakit itu, ada buku kecil yang ikut terbawa dan akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan segera, Hisana memunggut buku kecil itu._

_Spinocerebellar ataxia Case Study_

_By Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni_

_Melihat judulnya, Hisana langsung menaruh buku besar itu ke tempat asalnya dan mulai membaca apa yang ada di buku kecil itu. Dengan muka kaget dan gembira, Hisana mengambil buku itu dan membawanya keluar, tetapi…_

"_Ehem!"_

_Hisana membalikan badan dan melihat salah satu penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang melototinya._

"_Anda harus melapor sebelum membawanya pergi"_

Muka Hisana langsung memerah mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Ketika mobilnya memasuki daerah parkir rumah sakit yang megah itu, dengan setengah berlari, Hisana memasuki rumah sakit itu.

"_Kami-sama! Semoga dia orang yang tepat!"_

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!"<p>

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, Rukia berteriak "T-A-D-A-I-M-A-!"

Tetap saja, hanya angin yang menjawab sapaannya. _"Hmm… Nee-chan kemana ya?"_

Rukia memasuki ruang tamu, melihat laptop kakaknya masih menyala.

"Ya ampun nee-chan! Membiarkan laptop menyala! Meskipun ke-sleep tapi kan…!"

Ketika Rukia membuka laptop kakaknya dengan maksud untuk mematikannya, di layar laptopnya terbuka banyak hasil search google. Rukia membaca yang ada disitu. _"Spinocerebellar ataxia?"_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana sensei? Apakah ada cara untuk mengobatinya?"<p>

Hisana menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Yamamoto-sensei; dokter saraf yang melakukan penelitian dalam penyakit Spinocerebellar ataxia.

"Bisakah tersembuhkan dengan operasi? Atau apapun?"

Sang dokter hanya terdiam. Setelah berputar-putar menggelilingi sofa, Yamamoto duduk di sebrang Hisana. "Selama saya menjadi dokter saraf…"

Hisana menunggu lanjutan kata-kata dari Yamamoto.

"… sedihnya, saya belum menemukan pengobatan efektif untuk penyakit ini"

"_Apa?" _teriak Hisana dalam hati. Apa takdir senang memainkan hidupnya?

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan seperti rehabilitasi dan…"

"Bagaimana dengan di luar negri?"

Yamamoto melihat Hisana. Jelas sekali, mata Hisana seperti memohon padanya untuk berkata 'Ya'. Yamamoto menghela nafas.

"Di luar negri juga sama saja"

DEG!

"Tapi, jangan pupus harapan dengan adikmu" ujar Yamamoto.

Mata Hisana mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dia… dia hanya berumur 15 tahun…"

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia berkata "Unohana-sensei adalah salah satu murid terbaikku"

* * *

><p>"Tadaima…" ujar Hisana lesu.<p>

Sepi…

"Rukia? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hisana.

Sepi…

Hisana mulai panik. Dia langsung lari ke kamar Rukia.

"Rukia! Dimana-"

"Baa!"

Hisana langsung kaget dan…

BRUKK!

…dia jatuh.

"Itte…"

Ketika Hisana membuka matanya, dia melihat Rukia tersenyum jahil.

"Ru-RUKIA!" teriak Hisana, membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Gomen! Habisnya, aku kesal tadi ketika aku pulang, tidak ada orang di rumah! Aku kan lapar!"

Melihat tingkah Rukia, Hisana menghelas nafas. "Baiklah… Nee-chan bikin makan malam dulu deh…"

Tapi, sebelum Hisana membuka pintu, Hisana mendengar Rukia bertanya "Ne nee-chan… Sebetulnya, penyakitku itu apa?"

**~TBC~**

_**What's coming up next?**_

"_Aku… sudah tau…"_

…

"_Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke festival?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gak percaya… Tumben bisa ngetik secepet ini… Hehehe… Mungkin, ini akan jadi chapter terabal di antara chapter yang akan muncul nanti-nanti! (T_T) Dan, di chapter ini banyak OC saya yang saya karang namanya (-_-) Oiya! Makasih buat ariadneLacie, Sora Yasu9a 2230612, dan Kasumi Shiragiku yang mendukung Toki dari chapter 1! Dan juga Reiji Mitsurugi yang udah ngereview juga! Hontoni, Arigatou! Oke, kayaknya ini update kilat saya yang terakhir, karena besok-besok UTS bakal berdatangan! Jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan! REVIEW!


	4. Part 4,1: Kepedihan

Toki: Halo semuanya! Kangen deh sama kalian semua! (teriak-teriak gaje)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Seneng banget kayaknya yang udah selesai UTS! Gimana nilainya To-chan?

Toki: (energi langsung drop, merenung diri di pojokan) Ja-jangan ngingetin soal hasilnya dong

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) E-eh? To-chan kenapa tuh?

Rukia: (nongol) Palingan nilai-nilainya jeblok semua!

Toki: (merasa tertusuk paku karatan) Ugh!

Momo: (nongol disamping Rukia) Betul tuh! Pasti IPA-nya yang terjeblok!

Toki: (merasa tergilas buldoser) AGH!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Udah deh! Daripada kelamaan ngobrolnya, mendingan Yu aja yang buka fic-nya kali ini! **To-chan gak akan-pernah-selamanya memiliki Bleach!**

Aizen: (tiba-tiba nongol) Kalo dia yang punya Bleach, palingan gue udah-

Toki: (nodongin bazooka ke Aizen) MATI!

Aizen: GYAAAAAA!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop lagi) Anata no tame ni ichi rittoru namida-

All character: DOZOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>menyebabkan anda semua ingin muntah, lalu ingin membunuh saya (?), abal, pasaran, typo(s)

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

_"Hai" – _bicara dalam hati

_Hai – _flashback/isi diary Rukia

* * *

><p><strong>One Litre Tears for You<strong>

_**"A-aku... Aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya..."**_

DUNG!

"KYAAA! RUKIA-CHAN HEBAT!"

Hisana melihat Rukia bermain basket dengan spektakuler. Hisana sangat menyukai saat-saat dia melihat Rukia bermain basket.

Tapi, dalam hatinya, dia takut tidak bisa melihat Rukia bermain basket lagi.

Dengan kuat, Hisana menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran konyolnya. Tapi, kali ini, kejadian kemarin berputar di otaknya.

_"Ne nee-chan... Sebetulnya, penyakitku itu apa?"_

_Hisana berhenti di tempatnya sejenak. Kenapa adiknya bisa berpikir demikian?_

_Hisana membalikan tubuhnya. "Eh? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?"_

_Rukia terlihat pucat pasih, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang, besok aku ada pertandingan basket! Jadi kondisiku harus prima, iya kan?"_

_Hisana terdiam sejenak, merasakan ada yang cangung dikata-kata Rukia. Lalu, Hisana tersenyum. "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau besok nee-chan ke sekolahmu untuk mendukungmu?"_

BRAKK!

"KYAA! RUKIA-CHAN!"

Hisana terbangun dari lamunannya, mendapati adiknya terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai lapangan basket indoor yang terbuat dari kayu. Seketika, Hisana panik.

"Hisana-chan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hisana langsung menengok kebelakang, mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya – Hinamori Momo.

Momo tersenyum menenangkan. "Mo daijobu! Rukia-chan pasti akan bangkit lagi!"

Suara sorakan penonton menggema kembali, pertanda bahwa Rukia sudah bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya. Hisana menghela nafas lega.

"Rukia-chan itu kuat, Hisana-chan"

Hisana melihat kearah Momo, yang sedang mengeluarkan alat melukisnya. "Sekuat apapun Rukia-chan terjatuh, seberat apapun rintangan yang Rukia-chan lalui-"

DUNG!

PRITTT!

Teriakan penonton mewarnai lapangan. SMA Karakura menang.

"-Rukia-chan pasti dapat mengatasinya"

Momo menunjukan lukisannya kepada Hisana. Hisana dengan mata berlinang air mata karena melihat lukisan Momo, mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kau benar... Kelihatannya aku kalah banyak darimu kalau soal Rukia... Padahal aku kakaknya"

Momo tersenyum lagi. "Bukan kok, itu hanya dari dasar penglihatanku saja, yang merupakan sahabatnya!"

* * *

><p>"RUKIA! RUKIA!"<p>

Ichigo, yang sedang mengambil air untuk mengisi aquarium ikan, teralihkan konsentrasinya mendengar banyak orang memanggil teman sekelasnya.

_"Jadi, hari ini ya pertandingannya?"_

"Kau ingin mengajaknya pergi ke festival?"

Kali ini, perhatian Ichigo terpusatkan kearah dua lelaki yang melihat Rukia dekat pintu keluar. Ichigo mengenali salah satunya, Shiba Kaien.

Muka Kaien terlihat memerah. "Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung..."

Temannya terkekeh. "Sudahlah! Tinggal ajak dia dan masalah selesai!"

Ichigo, yang terlihatnya tidak tertarik lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya, berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya semula.

* * *

><p>"Unohana-sensei, ada yang ingin menemui anda"<p>

Unohana mengangguk tanpa melihat ke asistennya, pandangannya tetap terpaku kepada monitor komputer. Lalu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Kuchiki Rukia dan Kuchiki Hisana"

Mendengar nama salah satunya pasiennya, Unohana mengangguk lagi. "Persilahkan mereka masuk"

"Baiklah"

Unohana membalikan posisi duduknya, mendapati kedua kakak-beradik Kuchiki di dekat pintu. Unohana tersenyum. "Silahkan duduk"

Rukia dan Hisana pun duduk. Unohana membuka pembicaraan, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku... sudah tau..."

Hisana dan Unohana terkejut mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Rukia. "_Sudah tau?"_

Rukia melihat Unohana dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-aku... Aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya... Unohana-sensei... Nee-chan..."

Hisana menundukan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sudah berada di ujung matanya.

"Penyakitku itu... Spinocerebellar ataxia kan?"

Air mata Hisana mulai menetes, setitik dua titik.

Suara Rukia mulai terdengar parau. "Kenapa... kenapa penyakit ini memilihku...?"

Unohana memejamkan matanya, bukan yang pertama kalinya dia mendengar pertanyaan itu

_"S-sensei...Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal...?"_

_"A-aku mau semua waktuku kembali... kepadaku..."_

_"Se-sensei... o-onegai"_

Unohana membuka matanya lalu berkata, "Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperlambat efeknya. Jadi, aku minta Rukia-chan memulai rehabilitas mulai liburan musim panas ini"

**Bersambung !**

* * *

><p>All:...<p>

Toki: (keringet dingin) Kok... Pada diem?

Rukia: (muka horror) Kok gue disini cengeng banget ya?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Uhm... Ugh...

Yukiko: Kok cuma sedikit sih chapter kali ini? Padahal kan-

Toki: (ngacir duluan) HUWA! KALI INI CHAPTERNYA TOKI BAGI JADI DUA! OTAK TOKI MATI GARA-GARA UTS!

Rukia: (ngejar Toki)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Sudahlah! Maaf ya minna-san! To-chan benar-benar minta maaf kali ini gara-gara gak bisa memberikan senpai-senpai semua chapter yang bagus kali ini...

Toki: (teriak gaje) TAPI TETEP REVIEW YAAAA!


	5. Part 4,2: Menutupi Kepedihan

Toki: Ola minna-san! Toki disini!

Yukiko: (nongol disebelah Toki) Yu disini!

Toki: Wah Gomen nee minna! Chap yang kemaren (4,1) itu memang abal, tapi, kali ini, Toki akan memberikan yang lebih PANJANG! Lebih BAGUS! Lebih DRAMATIK! Lebih-

Rukia: (nutup mulut Toki pake lakban) Diem lo author bacot!

Toki: (ribut sendiri) GRRR!

Rukia: (ngiket Toki di tiang listrik pake tali tambang)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) To-chan Sungguh malang nasibmu (pura-pura nangis) Sudahlah! (langsung ceria lagi) Chapter 4,2 dari One Litre Tears for You dibuka! Perhatian! **To-chan gak punya hak untuk memiliki Bleach, One Litre of Tears, Rukia, Momo, Ichigo, Hisana-**

Rukia: (nyiapin lakban buat nutup mulut Yukiko) DIAM-ATAU-GUE-LAKBAN-MULUT-LO?

Yukiko: (keringet dingin) One Litre Tears for You-

Rukia: (nempelin lakban di mulut Yukiko)

Toki: (entah kenapa bisa ngelepas lakbannya, teriak gaje) DOZOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>ide pasaran, basi, menyebalkan, abal, typo(s), slight KaienxRukia, dan kawan-kawannya yang lainnya

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

_"Hai" _– bicara dalam hati

_Hai _– flashback/isi diary Rukia/isi sms

* * *

><p><strong>One Litre Tears for You<strong>

_**"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke festival musim panas tahun ini?"**_

_**"...ya!"**_

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia membalikan badannya, mendapati Momo dan Inoue berlari kearahnya.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangannya!" teriak Inoue tepat didepan mukanya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Arigatou!"

"Gimana kalau nanti kita-"

"Kuchiki!"

Tiga bersahabat itu membalikan badannya, melihat seorang kakak kelas berjalan mengarah mereka. Mereka tau siapa dia,

Shiba Kaien.

Momo menyikut lengan Rukia. "Ehem, kita berdua pergi dulu ya~!" Lalu Momo menarik Inoue, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya terpaku menunggu Kaien tiba didepannya, seperti menanti seorang pangeran menjemputnya.

Kaien tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke toko sepatu basket sepulang sekolah hari ini?"

Rukia tampak terkejut. "Eh?"

Kaien terkekeh. "Kok 'Eh?'? Jawab dong!"

Rukia blushing sendiri._ "A-apakah ini ajakan kencan?"_

Kaien mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Rukia. "Halo? Apa Kuchiki masih ada di bumi?"

Rukia langsung tersadar dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kaien tersenyum puas.

"Gitu dong! Langsung dijawab! Oiya, selamat ya pertandingan yang kemaren! Kau hebat sekali kemaren!" puji Kaien.

Muka Rukia makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "A-Arigatou..."

Kaien tersenyum. "Sudah ya! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!" Lalu, dia pergi.

Rukia tersenyum melihat punggung Kaien yang menjauh. Kenapa tidak? Halo! Ajakan kencan!

KRING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

><p>"Oi Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Abarai Renji, teman masa kecilnya. Yah, sekarang masih sih.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo langsung to-the-point.

Renji terkekeh. "Memanggil saja sekarang dilarang nih?"

Ichigo mendengus. "Siapa yang melarang?"

Renji melihat Ichigo mengambil MiniDisc dari saku celananya. "Oi, kau masih memakai benda butut itu?"

Setelah memasang earphone, Ichigo bertanya, "Ada yang melarang menggunakan benda butut, hah?"

"Sekarang orang-orang sudah membeli iPad! Kau masih setia dengan MiniDisc-mu itu!" komentar Renji.

"Uruse..."

Pintu kelas terbuka. Renji dan Ichigo melihat dua gadis penghuni kelas mereka, Momo dan Inoue. Renji mengernyitkan dahi. "Dimana cewek pendek yang satunya lagi? Biasanya mereka selalu bersama"

Ichigo menjawab ala kadarnya, "Mana kutau"

Renji terkekeh. "Oi! Bukannya setiap kali sensei menerangkan pelajaran kau selalu melirik kearahnya? Dasar pendusta!"

"Uru-"

KRING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, termasuk Rukia. Melihat wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah, Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"Aneh..."_

* * *

><p>"Yang mana yang bagus? Ini? Atau yang ini?"<p>

Rukia mengenyitkan dahi. "Menurutku, bagusan yang senpai selalu pakai"

Kaien melihat-lihat lagi sepatu yang dipilihnya. "Masa sih?"

Rukia tertawa kecil melihat senpai kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah! Aku memilih yang ini saja!" ujar Kaien. "Tunggu disini, aku ke kasir dulu!"

Rukia mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, handphonenya bergetar.

_Ehem, ehem! Yang lagi nge-date nih~ Saya gak mengganggu kan? ^_^v_

_"Ck, dasar Momo!" _jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dengan cepat, dia menekan keyboard handphonenya.

_UGH! Ini bukan kencan! Cuma pergi ke toko sepatu saja kok!_

Send this message?

Rukia mengklik tombol hijau.

"Gak lama kan?"

Rukia melihat keatas, melihat Kaien dengan kantung plastik berisikan kotak sepatu, besertakan sepatunya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok!"

Handphonenya bergetar lagi.

_Hei! Kencan atau tidak, kau tetap senang kan? ^_^b Hehehehe_

* * *

><p>"Arigatou nee senpai! Untuk milkshakenya!"<p>

Kaien menyeruput milkshakenya. "Bukan apa-apa kok!"

Rukia benar-benar bahagia hari ini! Bisa pergi bersama senpai yang diidolakannya!

Tiba-tiba, kejadian kemarin bermain diotaknya.

_"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperlambat efeknya. Jadi, aku minta Rukia-chan memulai rehabilitas mulai liburan musim panas ini"_

_Mata Rukia terbelalak. "Rehabilitas? U-untuk apa?" tanyanya._

_"Waktumu untuk bergerak bebas sangat terbatas. Jadi, mau tak mau, Rukia-chan harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama musim panas ini"_

_Rukia terdiam. Hisana juga terdiam._

_"Sensei, bisakah aku permisi sebentar?" tanya Rukia._

_Unohana mengangguk. Rukia meninggalkan kakaknya dengan Unohana._

_Ketika Rukia berjalan tanpa tujuan melalui koridor rumah sakit, Rukia bertemu dengan anak kecil yang pernah dia temui._

_"Ah! Onee-chan yang waktu itu!"_

_Rukia tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi Yaya-chan!"_

_Yaya tersenyum malu. "Ternyata onee-chan ingat namaku! Hebat!"_

_Rukia melihat tangan kecil Yaya membawa banyak kantung plastik. "Mau nee-chan bantu?"_

_Yaya mengangguk. "Arigatou ne nee-chan!"_

_Mereka berdua berbicara tentang macam-macam. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Yaya membuka pintu kamar seorang pasien._

_"Oto-chan! Aku membawa banyak makanan nih!"_

_Rukia menaruh kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke sebuah meja kecil. Ketika Rukia melihat pria yang dipanggil Yaya sebagai oto-chan-nya, matanya terbelalak._

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia terbangun dari lamunannya, lalu melihat muka Kaien yang khawatir.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran"

Rukia tersenyum. "Mo daijobu!"

Kaien terkekeh. "Benar?"

Rukia mengangguk. Kaien menghela nafas lega.

"Yokatta! Ayo pulang! Aku antarkan deh!"

Rukia menolak. "Tidak u-"

"Onee-chan! Hati-hati!"

Sedetik, seorang anak kecil menuju kearahnya, seperti mau menabraknya. Rukia ingin menggerakan kakinya tapi...

Kakinya tetap diam ditempat.

BRUK!

Hasilnya, Rukia terjatuh.

"Oi! Kalau main, hati-hati!" bentak Kaien, sembari membantu Rukia bangun.

"Gomen nee!"

Kaien mendengus kesal. "Dasar anak kecil! Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia meringis kecil. "Mo daijobu"

Kaien terlihat khawatir. "Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Ya!"

Kaien dan Rukia terus berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tiba-tiba, Kaien mengenggam tangan Rukia. Mata Rukia terbelalak.

"Eh?"

Muka Kaien memerah. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya. "A-Ano... Ma-maukah kau..."

Tanpa disadari, muka Rukia juga memerah. "_Ada apa ini ?"_

Kaien menghelakan nafas perlahan. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke festival musim panas tahun ini?"

Hening.

Kaien terlihat gugup. "Ku-kuchiki?"

"...ya"

Kaien terbelalak. "Eh?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Ya, aku mau"

Kaien tersenyum juga. "Baiklah! Aku yang akan menjemputmu! Oke?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Baiklah!"

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini, mungkin hari yang paling indah dalam hidupku! Kaien-senpai mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya ke festival musim panas! Tapi..., aku merasakan hal yang aneh tadi... Ketika aku ingin menggeserkan kakiku... kakiku tak mau bergeser... seperti, kakiku melawan apa mauku...<em>

* * *

><p>"APA! DIA APA?"<p>

Rukia langsung menutup telinganya. "Uhm... Tak perlu berteriak bisa?"

Momo langsung duduk dikursinya. "Oke, Kaien-senpai mengajakmu untuk pergi bersamamu ke festival musim panas... BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Ini adalah peristiwa langka!"

Rukia mendengus kesal. "Apanya? Memang kalian berdua tidak pergi dengan pasangan kalian ke festival? Pasti pernah kan!"

Inoue blushing. "Se-sebetulnya Ishida-kun mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya..."

Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk Inoue. "Tuh kan! Peristiwa biasa! Bagaimana denganmu Momo?"

Momo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gak tau deh. Paling sama Shiro-chan lagi"

Rukia dan Inoue saling pandang. "Maksudmu, si Hitsugaya mengajakmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Gak tau, biasanya setiap tahun sih begitu"

Rukia mendengus kesal. "Sudahku bilang itu peristiwa biasa! Jadi tak perlu berteriak kan!"

Momo langsung keras kepala. "B-E-D-A-!"

Rukia juga ikutan keras kepala. "S-A-M-A-!"

Mereka berdua terus berdebat, sedangkan Inoue hanya menjadi penonton.

Momo langsung ngambek. "Sudahlah! Daripada debat terus, mendingan lanjutin makan!"

Rukia langsung meledeknya, "Pantesan kayaknya kamu makin gendutan! Hehehe!"

Momo langsung blushing. "R-RUKIA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya mengernyitkan dahi. "Hisana"<p>

Hisana hanya menjawab dari dapur, "Ya?"

"Siapa yang melingkari tanggal ini di kalender?" tanya Byakuya.

Hisana langsung berlari kearah Byakuya. "Eh? Oh, itu pasti Rukia!"

"Rukia? Memang apa yang spesial di hari ini?"

Hisana hanya terkekeh. "Mungkin..., dia ada kencan dihari itu"

Byakuya langsung bengong. "Apa? Sejak kapan dia punya pacar?"

Hisana menyikut lengan suaminya. "Ayolah! Itu bukan urusan kita kan?"

"TIDAK! Kita itu harus tau apakah laki-laki itu laki-laki yang benar atau tidak! Jangan sampai dia-"

"Tadaima!"

Hisana tersenyum mendengar suara khas adiknya. "Okaeri nasai!"

Rukia langsung berlari kearah kakaknya. "Eh? Byakuya-nii? Tumben pulang cepat!"

Byakuya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dia malah menghujani Rukia dengan seribu pertanyaan. "Kamu punya pacar? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku? Rukia, kamu itu-"

Hisana dan Rukia langsung sweatdrop. Lalu, Hisana bertanya pada Rukia, "Bukannya hari itu ada festival? Jangan-jangan kamu mau pergi ke festival itu bersama pacarmu ya?"

"Oi, jangan potong perkata-"

Rukia blushing. "...ya, tapi dia bukan pacarku, nee-chan! Dia cuma Kaien-senpai!"

"Oh, jadi dia sen-"

Hisana langsung tersenyum jail. "Kalau gitu, kamu harus pakai yukata-mu! Akan nee-chan siapkan deh!"

"Oi-"

Rukia makin blushing. "Ne-nee-chan...!"

Byakuya langsung ngamuk. "OI! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Hisana dan Rukia langsung lari. "Huwa~! Byaku-nii marah!" teriak Rukia.

Seketika, seisi rumahpun langsung berisikan canda tawa. Melupakan takdir kejam yang menghantui keluarga bahagia itu.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu. Tak terasa tinggal 1 hari lagi festival musim panas akan dimulai. Dan juga, sebagai tanda menjelang liburan musim panas.<p>

"Nah, kalian sudah mencatat semua tugas kalian?"

Para murid menjawab dengan lesu, "Hai, sensei..."

Sang guru hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah! Dengan ini, pelajaran kita berakhir! Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat menikmati liburan musim panas!"

Para murid bersorak gembira. Ada yang berpelukan, berbicara kencang-kencang, dan bahkan ada yang terlihat sedih. Tunggu, sedih?

Momo memperhatikan Rukia dengan seksama. "Rukia-chan? Mo daijobu?"

Rukia, yang sedang melamun, hanya kaget mendengar suara sahabatnya. "Eh? Daijobu, daijobu!"

"Benar?"

"Yakin!"

Momo hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Nee, Rukia-chan"

Rukia hanya menjawab, "Hm?"

"Boleh tidak, aku ke rumahmu besok untuk mendandanimu?"

Rukia kaget. "Hah?"

Momo mendengus kesal. "Jangan 'Hah' aku, Kuchiki Rukia! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Rukia, bukannya menjawab, tapi malah bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus mendandaniku? Memang kau siapaku?"

Momo terkekeh. "Sahabatmu, lagipula, aku tau kok, Rukia-ojou-sama itu tidak bisa dandan! Jadi, biar aku bantu! Ya, ya, ya?"

Rukia hanya mengalah. "Ya dah, kalau gak dibolehin, nanti ngambek lagi"

Momo langsung memeluk Rukia. "Hore! Tunggu aku besok yaa~!"

Inoue tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka berdua. "Aku juga ikut yaa~!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oke, baiklah!"

_"Setidaknya, aku punya kenangan yang menyenangkan sebelum semuanya menghilang..."_

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun!"<p>

Ichigo membalikkan badannya, melihat Takayashi Mizuno (**A/N: **masih ingat _setan_ ini? Kalau lupa, silahkan lihat chap 3 lagi!) berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, langsung to-the-point.

Mizuno mengembungkan pipinya. "Ugh~ Kurosaki-kun kau dingin sekali~!"

"Ya, ya, lalu apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mau Kurosaki-kun pergi bersamaku ke festival musim panas~!"

Ichigo hanya menggerutu, "Pergi saja dengan sahabatmu itu"

Mizuno terbelalak, dia tidak terima permohonannya ditolak. "Aku maunya sama Kurosaki-kun!" mintanya manja.

Ichigo hanya membalas, "Pergilah sendiri, jangan manja!"

"Tapi! Aku hanya mau sama-"

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat!"

Lalu, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Mizuno di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu. Mizuno benar-benar marah sekarang. "_Aku yakin itu semua pasti karena Kuchiki sialan itu! Seenaknya saja dia mencuri Kurosaki-kun-ku! Lihat saja nanti, tunggu pembalasanku!"_

* * *

><p>"Konbawa!"<p>

Hisana membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ara! Momo-chan! Dan, um..."

Inoue membungkukkan badannya. "Orihime Inoue, yoroshiku"

Hisana balas bungkuk. "Kuchiki Hisana, yoroshiku nee! Rukia-chan ada di-"

"Nee-chan! Kalau itu Momo dan Inoue, suruh mereka ke kamarku!" teriak Rukia.

Hisana tersenyum. "Kamar Rukia ada di atas!"

Momo dan Inoue membalas senyuman Hisana. "Arigatou!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Rukia (?), mata Momo dan Inoue dipenuhi dengan takjub. Rumah Rukia benar-benar elegan! Yah, karena author malas mendeskripsikannya, lanjut sajalah.

"Momo, Inoue! Cepat kesini!"

Mendengar suara teriakan Rukia, mereka berdua lalu berlari ke kamar Rukia. "Rukia-chan, ada ap-"

Kata-kata mereka berhenti sampai situ. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak melihat Rukia, melihat Rukia-

"Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUKIA-CHAN! RAMBUTMU- HAHAHAHAHA!" Momo dan Inoue tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka melihat rambut Rukia benar-benar dalam masalah! Rambut Rukia jadi terbagi 4 jenis! (**Rukia: **KUBUNUH KAU AUTHOR SIALAN!)

Rambut Rukia benar-benar abstrak! Ada yang dikepang setengah jadi, ada yang kusut, ada yang keriting, dan ada yang masih lurus. Muka Rukia memerah melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa karenanya.

"O-OI! BANTU AKU MERAPIKANNYA!" teriak Rukia.

Mata Momo dan Inoue mulai berair. "Haha- Ya, ya, Rukia-ojou-sama! Benar-benar deh, kalau soal dandan, jangan pernah menyuruh Rukia melakukannya!" ledek Inoue.

Muka Rukia memerah. "A-Aku hanya tidak bisa menata rambut kok...!" belanya.

Momo terkekeh. "Iya deh, yang gugup karena kencan pertama!"

Muka Rukia makin memerah. "U-Uruse! Ayolah! Kalian disini untuk membantuku kan?"

"Hai, hai, Rukia-ojou-sama!" ujar Inoue dan Momo berbarengan.

Kalian tau? Karena Rukia tidak sabaran, sedikit-sedikit dia bergerak-gerak tidak jelas karena bosan diposisi yang sama. Inilah yang menyulitkan Momo dan Inoue ketika merapikan rambut Rukia.

"Rukia-chan! Jangan gerak-gerak terus dong!" perintah Inoue.

Rukia hanya mendengus kesal. Momo hanya tertawa kecil. "Mo daijobu ojou-sama! Sebentar lagi selesai kok~!" hiburnya.

Rukia lagi-lagi hanya mendengus kesal. "_Ugh! Kenapa sih menata rambut itu sangat susah?"_

Inoue tersenyum puas, lalu berkata, "Nah! Silahkan lihat hasilnya!"

Rukia secara tidak sabar berlari kecil kearah meja riasnya. Rukia tidak dirias di depan meja rias karena Inoue bilang untuk kejutan. Ya jadinya, Rukia dari tadi tidak bisa melihat keadaan rambutnya. Dan begitu Rukia melihat tampilan dirinya dicermin meja riasnya, dia langsung terkejut-kejut.

"I, ini..." bisik Rukia, namun cukup kencang untuk Momo dan Inoue dengar.

"Eh... Tidak bagus ya?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Aku suka gaya kalian menatanya!" ujarnya penuh senyum.

Sekarang, rambut Rukia benar-benar tertata rapi. Rambutnya hanya dikonde, dengan beberapa rambutnya dibiarkan terlepas. Yah, meskipun simpel, tapi, bisa dibilang, sekarang Rukia terlihat sangat anggun.

Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum lega. "Oke! Sekarang kita urus yukatanya~!" ujar Momo semangat.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan!"<p>

Hisana, yang mendengar teriakan adiknya, langsung berlari ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, Ruki-"

Mulut Hisana seakan terkunci. Matanya terbelalak. Apa benar, gadis cantik didepannya itu adiknya sendiri?

Rukia hanya nyengir. "Bagaimana nee-chan? Cocok gak?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Hisana tertawa kecil. "Cocok gak ya? Kayaknya terlalu dewasa untukmu!"

Rukia langsung mendengus kesal. "Aku kan sudah dewasa!"

Semua orang yang ada di kamar Rukia tertawa. Tiba-tiba Rukia berkata, "Nee Momo, Inoue..."

Kedua sahabatnya hanya menjawab, "Ya?"

"Bisakah..., aku bicara berdua dengan nee-chan sebentar?"

Momo dan Inoue saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar Rukia, meninggalkan Rukia dan Hisana berdua.

Hisana bertanya, "Ada apa Rukia?"

Rukia pun duduk dikasurnya. "Ne nee-chan... Apa gadis sepertiku ini, dapat menikah?"

Hisana kaget. "Eh?"

Rukia melihat keluar jendela. "Gadis penyakitan sepertiku, apakah masih punya waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu?"

Hisana hanya memeluk Rukia. "Tenang saja! Semua orang itu pasti menikah! Karena dari sananya kita sudah dijodohkan!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Iya ya..."

Hisana juga tersenyum. "Ayo! Sudah sore! Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu!"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percakapan dibalik layar!<strong>

Toki: (lompat-lompat kayak kelinci) YEAH! AKHIRNYA NIH OTAK CAIR JUGA!

Yukiko: Selamat ya To-chan~!

Rukia: (tiba-tiba nongol) Kok jadi makin gaje sih?

Toki: Yah, soalnya yang meranin gak professional sih!

Rukia: (marah-marah) APANYA? GUE TUH AKTRIS PROFESSIONAL YA!

Toki: (nutup kuping)

Yukiko: Ugh, minna-san! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnyaaa~!

Toki: Jangan lupa **REVIEW**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's coming up next?<strong>_

_"Sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"_

_..._

_"Penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan"_

_..._

_"Lebih baik begitu kawan! Daripada menyesal!"_


End file.
